Scorpio
Scorpio is a Celestial Spirit, and one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy. He is also Aquarius' boyfriend. Appearance Scorpio is a relatively tall, lean built, dark skinned man with short hair that is red on one side and white on the other. His tail is a large gun that is shaped like a scorpion's tail that has the word Antares written on it. He wears no shirt, but has a flower shaped collar that is red and trimmed with gold around his neck. He has a red sheet-like material around his waist that is kept up by his large belt that has the Scorpio symbol on it. He wears black shorts, and has bandage-like material wrapped around his arms and legs. Scorpio has a habit of folding his middle and ring fingers back while keeping his index and little fingers extended, mimicking the pincer claws of a scorpion. Personality In contrast to his girlfriend Aquarius, Scorpio is much kinder, and much more respectful to Lucy. Scorpio has a strange manner of speaking, he says "We are" in the beginning of each sentence, and refers to his sand as our sand. Synopsis Oración Seis arc Angel summons Scorpio in her fight with Lucy Heartfilia as a means of preventing Lucy from using her Celestial Spirits. Upon arriving, he is greeted by Aquarius, who appears very happy to see him. Scorpio politely introduces himself to Lucy since she is Aquarius's master and instead of attacking her, he leaves with Aquarius to go on a date.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 16-18 Scorpio, along with Aries and Gemini, seek out Lucy and form contracts with her instead, after Angel is arrested and the contracts with her spirits is broken.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 5-6 Edolas arc Lucy summons Scorpio to prevent the Edolas soldiers from arresting her. Scorpio then utilizes his technique Sand Buster, that blasts a sand tornado towards at the Edolas soldiers, easily knocking most of the soldiers out. After defeating them he tells Lucy that he has a date with Aquarius, and takes his leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 13-14 S-Class Trial arc After Lucy Summoned Taurus and Sagittarius and both were defeated, she summoned Scorpio to combat Kain. When he is summoned Scorpio immediately shoots his Sand Buster at Kain. He is then shocked to see that his attack had no effect, Kain then sends Scorpio flying in the air with a palm thrust, and defeats Scorpio.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 13-15 Magic and Abilities Caster Magic User: Scorpio is one of the 12 Zodiac Celestial Spirits, and a powerful combatant. :Sand Magic :*'Sand Buster' (サンドバスタ─ Sando Basutā): Scorpio has a sand cannon in his tail. By getting down on all fours and pointing the tail cannon at the enemy, Scorpio fires a powerful sand tornado towards the enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14 Major Battles *with Angel (owner) VS Lucy Heartfilia (Aquarius)= UNDETERMINED *with Lucy Heartfilia (owner) VS Edolas Royal Army = WON *with Lucy Heartfilia (owner) VS Kain Hikaru= LOST Relationships Aquarius Aquarius is Scorpio's girlfriend, with whom he has a happy relationship. Lucy Heartfilia Lucy is his current master. He respects her because she doesn't hold the belief that Celestial spirits are objects, but people. Trivia *The word 'Antares' is written on his tail. Antares (Alpha Scorpii) is the brightest star in the constellation Scorpio and the 16th brightest star in the night sky. But only appears in manga, is missing in the anime. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Spirit